Cyborg
Info: Cyborg is a Premium Clasher, meaning he can be purchased for 3000 gems or for a 300R$ gamepass. He also have 300 hp making him the clasher with the biggest hp pool . Abilities: * Cyborg's main weapon is his Machine Arm - Left-clicking fires rapidly and increases in fire rate over time. The Machine Arm does 7-10 damage and has no headshot but makes up for this with an extremely fast fire rate. The machine arm has unlimited ammunition, but if using it until its says 100% will cause it to overheat, making Cyborg unable to fire for a short period of time. Cyborg also cant jump and gains speed debuff while firing . When right clicking, the fire rate of his Machine Arm will be on its fastest fire rate without needing to wait for the fire rate to increase slowly . It is important to click right-click and left-click and the same time to gain instant fast fire rate . * Rockets - By pressing E he will fire a rocket that deals 30-40 AoE damage .He can store up to 3 rockets a time , which can be fired at any time, on a 1 second cooldown . After firing a rocket, the amount of stores rockets slowly recharges. note: Cyborg can heal while firing rockets . * Shields Up - By pressing Shift key it gives Cyborg and all nearby allies armor for a short period of time. The amount of armor given is dependent on the amount of allies which are near the Cyborg when the ability is activated. Each ally near the Cyborg gains 25 armor for every ally near the Cyborg. For example, if there is nobody near the Cyborg, the Cyborg would gain 25 armor. If there was one ally, both the Cyborg and that ally would gain 50 armor, if there were two, each would gain 75 armor, and so on. It is similar to Overwatch's Wrecking ball/Hammond's adaptive shield and Brigitte's ultimate , Rally . * Hyper Cannon(Ultimate) - By pressing Q when his ult is ready , Cyborg is stationary for a short period of time as he charges the Hyper cannon, which shoots a wide beam of energy, in the direction the Cyborg is pointing, across the map. During the time where Cyborg is charging his cannon, a silhouette of where the beam of energy will travel is shown to both teams. After the beam charges up, Cyborg’s ultimate weapon is unleashed, which decimates anything and everything in its path. He is free to use his Shift ability while using his ultimate to protect himself from enemy nearby . His ultimate is similar to Overwatch's Hanzo's Dragonstrike . Appearance: Cyborgs Appearance is a buff man in a robot suit that is attached to his machine arm and generates him a shield to protect himself with. Personal Info: The Cyborg's real name is Col. Mustang Armstrong His birthday is March 7th His height is 2.07 meters or 6'9 His weight is 238 kilograms or 518 pounds (because of his suit) He has a hobby of flexing Story The original supersoldier. Cyborg can use his augmented Machine Arm to unleash rapid fire automatic fire and shoot rockets. Cyborg is at home on the front lines where he can soak up and dish out substantial damage with his high health and powerful weaponry. His one weakness is his speed, but no one can outrun him and his bullets.'''''' Trivia If you play as him get ready for a lot of "I'm UNDER HEAVY FIRE" Don't for get that all people will target you because of looking cool and having a premium clasher Pro-tip: * Cyborg counters - Zadena , Rascal (including turret) , Ghost(near) * Cyborg gets countered by - Decker P.I(far) , Reaper(scoping) , Ghost(scoping) , Sir knight * Note : fight may result in different ways as some people has different aim , lag and helping teammate * Cyborg are best played as frontline tank and the reason why he is considered "OP" . he can do damage quickly while still alive and lead the team to the point/payload .Category:Clashers Category:Robux Category:Offense